Sensación
by Mikoto Haruko
Summary: Nagumo y Suzuno fueron obligados a vivir juntos despues de que el instituto Alien fue destruido, en una noche ambos se dan cuenta de que sentian lo mismo el uno para el otro* Mal resumen, Advertencia: aprendiz de yaoi, dejen reviews, sean buenos  3


_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, cuando vean que Kazemaru y Aki peleen por Endo en el anime significa que al fin lo compre, pero por ahora me conformo_

SENSACION

Después de la desaparición del instituto Alien, todos sus integrantes fueron enviados a diferentes lugares. Suzuno después de discutir durante horas termino aceptando que viviría con Nagumo en un apartamento en ciudad Inazuma. Aunque la idea de vivir con el pelirrojo le molestaba un poco, en parte le agradaba ya que ambos se gustaban, pero tenían miedo de que el otro no sintiera lo mismo y ser rechazados y por eso se insultaban para llamarse la atención.

-No puedo creer que tú y yo vivamos juntos- reprochaba el peliblanco

-Y tú crees que yo sí? Además fue la decisión de Padre, yo nunca viviría contigo porque yo quiera- le contesto el ojiambar

-Púdrete Burn-le saca la lengua furioso- Sabes qué? Me voy

-Adónde vas?- le pregunta el pelirrojo

-Que te importa- después de decir esto, el ojiazul se va

-Fuusuke…-suspira el pelirrojo

Flashback 

-Porque me obligaron a vivir con Nagumo, Hiroto? Podría haberme quedado contigo y Midorikawa?

-Etto…no!

-Porque…ahh! Ya se

-No es lo que tú piensas Gazel! - grito el pelirrojo nervioso- es que me es suficiente con comprar la comida, ya sabes como es Midorikawa jeje

-Está bien, adiós Grand, mejor me voy

-Sayonara, nos vemos luego

Fin Flashback

Cuando el ex capitán de Polvo de Diamante llego al apartamento, encontró una nota en la televisión:

_Entra a la cocina_

_Nagumo_

-Y ahora que quiere este idiota? ¬¬

El ojiazul entra a la cocina y se sorprende al ver la mesa arreglada, con un candelabro con velas encendidas, un florero con tulipanes y rosas, con cena para dos y lo más importante…Nagumo con traje de etiqueta, provocando un sonrojo extremo en el peliblanco

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, Fuusuke

-Que quieres Burn? Acaso es otra de tus bromas para fastidiarme? –le grito Suzuno

El ojiambar se acerco al chico de hielo y movió una silla para que se sentase

-No, no es una broma, como esta es la primera noche que viviremos aquí pensé que debería ser, como decirlo, especial…

Suzuno POV:

_Entre al apartamento, vi la nota de Nagumo y fui a la cocina, ahí estaba esperándome con una cena y con un traje que lo hacía ver…apetecible a mi parecer…pero que estupideces dices Fuusuke Suzuno! Admítelo te estás enamorando de ese idiota que te tiene loco, jajaja cometes un error al pensar que el podrá verte con otros ojos que no sean la amistad enfermiza_

Fin Suzuno POV

-Porque haces esto?-dijo el peliblanco con la voz quebrada y los ojos con lagrimas

-Yo…te quiero Suzuno, por eso hago todo esto!- le respondió el pelirrojo- es más, un te quiero no basta para demostrar lo que yo siento por ti, te amo

-Tu…me amas? Yo…

El ojiazul no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido por el pelirrojo que lo estaba besando con la ternura que nadie sabía que este poseía

-Yo…también te amo, Haruya- dijo el peliblanco- yo tenía miedo de que tú me rechazaras

-Pero ya viste que no es así-

Suzuno observo por un rato al ojiambar, y sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo había vuelto a besarlo pero esta vez mas pasional y pervertidamente que antes, el ojiazul entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ex capitán de Prominencia mientras el otro mordió el labio inferior del chico de hielo introduciendo su lengua al interior de esa boca que tantas ganas tenia de probar, siguieron en esa posición hasta que el ¨bendito¨ oxigeno les hizo falta

-Suzu-chan…

-Si…

-Quieres ser mi novio?

-Y todavía me preguntas Burn? ¬¬

-Eso es un si?

-Claro, que si baka!

Despues de esa declaración, ambos volvieron a besarse dejándose ir por el amor y la lujuria que guardaron durante mucho tiempo, entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

…

Y bien? Como quedo? Les gusto? Hago muchas preguntas? En fin este es mi primer yaoi asi que no sean tan malos, acepto atentados terroristas y felicitaciones y obviamente reviews…sin mas, sayonara


End file.
